d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Janeko of the Ninefold Gates' Equipment
The Silverblade The Silverblade is a +6 Keen, Merciful, Spell Storing, Defending Adamantine Scimitar. (2003K gp) To create the Silverblade, which takes the name of his family, Janeko traveled to the Moon to find Lunar Adamant, the rare, elementally untarnished form of silver, imbued with celestial strength like that of Adamantine. There, he conjured elementals; earth elementals to mine the silver, fire elementals to power the furnace, air elementals to provide him with air to work the bellows, and water elementals to quench the silver. His forge remains there, claimed by the silent creatures that live upon the moon. Stalwart Prism Shell Stalwart Prism Shell is a Mithral Buckler +9 of Universal Greater Energy Resistance. (1375K gp.) Janeko forged Stalwart Prism Shell in the deepest ocean trenches. There he faced the Rainbow Whelk, a monolithic mollusk with multicolored carapace, whose scitillating shine incapacitated predators. He disintegrated the beast and carried it's shell to the Sea-Drow who lurk there where the sun does not reach, their eyes black as their skin, and they forged it in to mithril for him in a sulfer vent, blasting the shell to grit and melting it in to the precious metal with their magic, creating a powerful, magically resilient wootz which Janeko carried to the surface and hammered in to a shield. Rod of the Inviolate Sanctum This hefty marble scepter, capped like the turrets of a castle tower, is the core of the magic of a powerful arcane redoubt. Whomever holds this scepter in their hand or on their person is imbued with spell resistance equal to their highest arcane caster level. When such an item as this is forged, it is composed of two parts - an adamant block, and the scepter. When the adamant block is built in to the foundation of a tower, the scepter grants the bearer the following powers over it and the territory surrounding it (defined as all land within a number of miles equal to their highest arcane caster level): * The character may open a gate (only for the purposes of travel), greater teleport, or teleport object (without error, as greater teleport) to any point in the tower or territory. The gate remains open for one minute, and this ability can be used once every ten minutes. * The character may utilize greater scrying to target any location or creature within the tower or territory (except that they can see and hear any distance from the target, as though they were present at the location scryed). * The character views all things within the tower or territory as they are, as though using true seeing, tongues, and true strike at all times when observing, conversing with, or attacking all things. In addition, when the character is actually within the tower or territory, they enjoy the effects of foresight continuously. All abilities, unless otherwise stated, can be used at will as a standard action from anywhere that could reach the affected area with gate or teleport. Additionally, as long as the bearer of the scepter lives and the adamant block remains within the foundation, the tower cannot be permanently torn down - every segment of its architecture regenerates 10 hit points every round. Caster Level: 30th; Weight 3 lb Lilliputian Glove The Lilliputian Glove is a Greater Glove of Storing, valued at 80K gp, capable of storing a 160 lb. object. Crown of the Just Vizier The Crown of the Just Vizier is a Crown of +12 Intelligence, +6 Wisdom, and +6 Charisma, (1548K gp). Periapt of Rarefied Exhalations The Periapt of Rarefied Exhalations is a Amulet of Constitution +6, Adaptation, Wound Closure, and Proof Against Poison. (99K gp.) The Periapt of Rarefied Exhalations is a diamond containing the final breath of the Solar Cerulean Dawn, who died on the field of battle defending heaven from daemonic incursion, after saving Janeko Silverblade's life. In this gem he not only continues to protect his brother in arms, but provides Janeko with a powerful memento of brotherhood. Fivefold-Knitted Waistcoat The Fivefold-Knitted Waistcoat is a Vest of Resistance +5. (25K gp.) Silk and Sable Barricade The Silk and Sable Barricade is a Robe of Armor +10, Deflection +5, and Natural Armor +5. (250K gp.) Sixfold Buckles of Skodrmungen A mere Belt of Giant's Strength +6. Black Within Black Black Within Black is a Mantle of Great Stealth. (242K gp.) Celebrated Band of the Ninth Valence The Celebrated Band of the Ninth Valence is a Ring of Epic Wizardry IX. (810K gp.) Bosom of Persephone The Bosom of Persephone is a Ring of Rapid Healing. (300K gp.) Janeko's Quicksilver Shoes Janeko's Quicksilver Shoes are Boots of Swiftness. (256K gp.) Skodrmungen's Lockpick A mere Maul of the Titans. Category:All Things Janeko